


Crystal Skies

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Frank Iero sempre faria de tudo para arrancar sorrisos de seu namorado, mesmo que o "tudo" o fizesse pagar uma pena de cinco anos sem poder ver o único que algum dia amou.Após meia década sem poder contemplar dos olhos verdes de Gerard, Frank finalmente foi solto e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar é que precisava encontrá-lo novamente."Cinco anos encarcerado por uma visão de mundo jovial e delinquente, tudo o que desejava era impressioná-lo e proporcionar seus melhores momentos ao meu lado. Era bobo da minha parte achar que seus sorrisos de dentes pequenos seria o suficiente para me salvar de qualquer encrenca, mas ele sabia que naquela noite em especifico algo daria errado, deveria ter escutado quando me disse que passei dos limites. [...] Cinco anos sem vê-lo, aquilo sim era o meu limite, por esse motivo eu caminhava em direção ao que deveria ser sua nova casa, naquela noite congelante de dezembro."
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Crystal Skies

Os tempos de gargalhadas e diversão desapareceram, tudo o que me restava era o silêncio e o vazio gélido do agora. Caminhar sozinho por aquela neve expeça, me fazia refletir o quanto o mundo havia me torturado para chegar em uma situação tão atordoante. Eu queria ser melhor, eu precisava encontrar minha paz... E eu sabia muito bem por onde começar. 

Cinco anos encarcerado por uma visão de mundo jovial e delinquente, tudo o que desejava era impressioná-lo e proporcionar seus melhores momentos ao meu lado. Era bobo da minha parte achar que seus sorrisos de dentes pequenos seria o suficiente para me salvar de qualquer encrenca, mas ele sabia que naquela noite em especifico algo daria errado... Eu deveria ter escutado quando me disse que passei dos limites, afinal “você está louco de roubar um carro, Frank? Você nunca vai aprender a fazer as coisas certas?”, ele tinha gritado antes de me levarem. Claro, aquela não era a primeira vez que eu roubava algo, havia feito coisas demais antes, boas roupas, jantares caros e drogas de qualidade, ele estava ciente que eu arranjava tudo aquilo dos meus próprios modos, e ele não aprovava, mas também sempre sorria esplêndido quando eu tinha um novo presente... Mas dessa vez eu consegui atingir seu limite... Cinco anos sem vê-lo, aquilo sim era o _meu_ limite, por esse motivo eu caminhava em direção ao que deveria ser sua nova casa, naquela noite congelante de dezembro. A realidade é que eu estava maluco, tinha total consciência que fazer esse tipo de coisa no natal poderia arruinar muita coisa, mas eu precisava, estava sendo mais forte que eu.

O exterior da residência com jardim coberto de neve carregava grandes enfeites de natal e pisca-pisca iluminando meu olhar que se inundava em lágrimas ao vê-lo. De onde eu estava, do outro lado da rua, conseguia uma boa visão de sua janela da sala, as luzes acesas, uma árvore de natal bonita, e ele... Tão lindo quanto eu poderia me lembrar, seus dentes a mostra naquela felicidade que antes eu pensava que só eu conseguia proporcioná-lo; o suéter azul mostrando que seu corpo estava exatamente como eu amava, meus dedos coçaram para tocá-lo e apertá-lo; Seu jeitinho de levar as mãos para o cabelo, jogando os fios para trás, enquanto falava... Mas o motivo de minhas lágrimas escorrendo por minha pele fria foi outro. 

Sua esposa exibia um sorriso igualmente belo enquanto segurava uma taça de vinho e permanecia ao lado dele, enquanto uma menina pequena pulava de felicidade com uma caixa de presente em mãos... Gerard tinha uma família. Eu não tinha mais significância alguma para ele. 

Me sentei no meio-fio da calçada e o observei, imaginando toda a vida que Gerard deveria ter vivido durante esse tempo. A cada segundo que se passava eu me sentia mais privilegiado por poder ter a oportunidade de contemplar de sua felicidade, era isso o que sempre quis, há cinco anos atrás, vê-lo feliz. E ele estava! Sorri aliviado, e assisti a cada passo que ele dava, dando atenção à esposa colocando mais vinho em sua taça, em outros momentos pegando sua filha no colo e a rodando... Fechei meus olhos imaginando o som de sua gargalhada, aquele tão belo som que hoje estava muito vago em minhas memórias, mas eu conseguia lembrar o quanto me aquecia. 

Meu corpo tremia desesperadamente, eu iria congelar se permanecesse ali por mais tempo com o vento forte batendo em meu rosto. A boca seca era apenas uma consequência tola e o casaco grosso não era o suficiente para me manter aquecido por tanto tempo. Mas se havia algo que sempre quis durante minha pena, era aproveitar a cada mudança climática do jeito certo, sentir tudo e não apenas olhar por uma maldita janela quadrada. Então acreditei que eu ficaria bem, aguentaria o suficiente pra memorizar mais uma vez o homem que amei. 

Por muito tempo fiquei parado, encolhido no meio daquela branquidão que havia se tornado a rua residencial... Puxei minhas pernas para perto de meu peito e as abracei, apoiando meu queixo em meus joelhos para me aquecer melhor, quando terminei de me ajeitar e voltei meu olhar para a casa, percebi que talvez meu lugar estratégico não era tão perfeito. Eu deveria ter me escondido atrás da lata de lixo ou algo assim. 

As mãozinhas abertas na janela, a expressão infantil curiosa e o pijama colorido me fez retesar no lugar, quase em pânico por aquela miniatura de Gerard estar me fitando tão precisamente. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver direito de longe, sabia que aquele rosto arredondado era quase uma cópia fiel daquele que já foi meu namorado. 

Meu coração acelerou quando notei que ela parecia chamar alguém, o frio intenso e meus pés enterrados na camada grossa de neve me fez ficar lento demais para conseguir levantar de imediato e correr dali. Não tive tempo de sequer me mover... Gerard Way me olhava através daquelas janelas e poderia ter certeza que se eu fosse morrer naquela noite, o momento seria agora, tremenda a velocidade que meu coração começou a bater. 

Quando seu corpo sumiu da janela, pensei que ele simplesmente fecharia as cortinas e trancaria a casa com medo de que o louco do outro lado da rua fosse invadir. Mas o som da porta destrancando e seu corpo surgindo na varanda me fez levantar de uma única vez e fazer menção de ir embora. 

-Ei! –A voz dele me fez estremecer, durante anos sonhei com aquele seu modo anasalado de falar e como sua voz falhava em alguns momentos. –O senhor precisa de ajuda? –Ele não me reconheceu, não sabia se ficava aliviado ou triste, tudo o que senti foi minha garganta se fechando em um nó e meu corpo continuando paralisado no lugar. Gerard deu alguns passos para fora da casa, parecendo preocupado e continuou vindo lentamente, mesmo que suas roupas e sapatos não fosse quente o suficiente para o lado de fora. Seus olhos se estreitaram, como se tentasse enxergar meu rosto parcialmente escondido pela touca do casaco sob minha cabeça. Meu coração continuava a acelerar, me encolhi mais, abraçando meu próprio corpo, agora podendo escutar seus passos chegando cada vez mais perto. –Senhor? –Ele agora estava em minha frente, e eu não consegui erguer meu rosto para olhá-lo. 

-Desculpa. –Minha voz saiu por um fio e trêmula, tanto pelo frio quanto por minha apreensão. 

Silêncio. 

Gerard paralisou na minha frente e permaneceu calado. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para levantar minha cabeça lentamente, seguindo com meus olhos cada extremidade de seu corpo... Pés, pernas, torço e por fim seu rosto, a expressão de surpresa que carregava me deixou atordoado, ele ainda se lembrava... 

Esperava que ele fosse gritar comigo ou apenas virar as costas e entrar em sua casa, mas o que se formou em seu rosto pálido, foi o mais belo sorriso que já vi. Os cantos de seus lábios curvaram-se lentamente, os olhos pareciam brilhar marejados, as bochechas avermelhando-se e os dentinhos surgindo. 

-Frankie? –Proferiu meu apelido em um sussurro, quase dolorido demais para aquele sorriso enorme que esboçava. Não consegui falar nada, apenas olhei-o esperando sua próxima reação. –Eu te esperei por tanto tempo.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para que eu desabasse em lágrimas ali mesmo, levei minhas mãos para meu rosto, querendo mais que tudo no mundo sumir da frente dele, talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia aparecer em sua casa esperando que tudo ainda fosse como era quando tínhamos dezoito. 

Solucei dolorosamente, me sentindo sufocado, queria gritar e ao mesmo tempo somente chorar e me desculpar. Minhas pernas vacilaram e eu acabei voltando a sentar na calçada coberta de neve, completamente envergonhado por ser tão sensível. Mas Gerard se ajoelhando na minha frente, foi o suficiente para que eu me acalmasse um pouco, ergui o olhar até sua face que permanecia sorridente e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Ele estava ali, a poucos centímetros de mim, isso fazia parte apenas de meus sonhos por metade de uma década. 

-Frankie... –Me chamou, em um tom de voz um tanto afetado. Ergueu a mão na altura de meu rosto, querendo tocar a lateral de minha face, mas parando antes que eu pudesse senti-lo. Fechei os olhos e esperei por um momento, aquele era o mesmo Gerard, receoso de suas próprias atitudes, recuando e sempre voltando atrás do que quer. Não precisou de mais de três segundos para que eu sentisse a ponta de seus dedos quentes contra a minha bochecha gélida, um choque percorrendo todo meu corpo, fazendo-me arrepiar e suspirar. –Não acredito que você está aqui. 

Não contive a lágrima teimosa que escapou, desceu solitária por minha pele até parar em seu dedo, meu queixo tremia, e eu sabia que já não era mais de frio… Tê-lo tão próximo de mim estava me deixando frágil e aquela sensação era melhor do que eu podia imaginar. Eu não queria precisar ser invasivo, mas antes que eu pudesse ter algum controle sob meu corpo, eu já estava abraçando-o e soluçando descontroladamente com meu rosto enterrado em seu peito. A forma em que os braços me envolveram e me aqueceram fez meu peito inflar, seu cheiro característico preencheu minha memória de lembranças felizes, quando eu ainda era completo. Como pude viver tanto tempo longe? 

-Ei, Frankie… -Me chamou novamente, em um sussurro, me encolhi um pouco em seus braços, sem ter certeza que isso tudo era real. -Olha pra mim. -Fiz o que me pediu, saindo de seu abraço para levantar meu olhar até ele… E lá estava seu lindo sorriso de dentinhos pequenos, os olhos verdes marejados e a pele lisa como porcelana, em cinco anos ele aparentava ser o mesmo. -Não achei que você viria atrás de mim algum dia. 

-Você sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria. -Após dizer isso, percebi o quão sentimental isso deveria ter sido. Eu não podia agir assim, não com um homem casado. -Desculpa, eu só… -Me afastei o suficiente e levantei, sendo seguido por ele que fez o mesmo. -É bom poder te ver. 

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços, provavelmente para se aquecer um pouco. Enfiei as mãos em meus bolsos e sorri em sua direção. Talvez fosse apenas isso, agora ele tinha uma vida e eu precisava construir a minha… Esse era o momento de virar as costas para a única pessoa que amei e partir, dessa vez por necessidade e não por escolhas erradas. 

-Está frio aqui fora. -Gerard começou a tremer visivelmente e eu quis abraça-lo e aquecê-lo o mais rápido possível. Mas esse não era mais o meu papel, eu deveria ir e ele deveria entrar… -Você quer entrar e… 

-Não! -O cortei, talvez sendo mais rude do que eu queria. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se e eu me senti estúpido por minha exaltação. -Volte para sua família, eles devem estar precisando de você lá dentro, eu vou… 

-Vai para onde? -Poderia passar milênios, mas ele sempre perceberia quando eu fosse mentir para onde estou indo. Ele me conhecia melhor que ninguém, não importava o tempo. -Para casa da sua mãe? 

-Sim. -Bufei um tanto apreensivo e decidi que mentir naquela situação não era o mais sensato. E pelo seu olhar, eu sabia que ele ainda se lembrava de como minha mãe não era das melhores, e para ser sincero, desde que voltei para casa, ela tem sido pior do que cinco anos atrás. -Olha, você tem uma família te esperando, sua filha deve estar querendo te mostrar os presentes… Não quero ser um empecilho para você e… 

Parei de falar assim que sua gargalhada melodiosa preencheu o meu redor. Não sabia se ficava confuso ou feliz por escutar aquele som, mas fiquei envergonhado por ele estar rindo de mim. 

-Minha filha? Você está falando da Rowan? -Gerard parecia desacreditado, as bochechas vermelhas por ainda continuar rindo. -Aquela é minha sobrinha, Mikey é pai, não eu. 

-Mas… Sua esposa está lá e tenho certeza que… -Parei de falar, assim que sua expressão mudou para totalmente confusa. 

-Okay, realmente precisamos conversar. -Ele me olhou rindo e prendeu o lábio com os dentes como se tentasse se conter. -Não acredito que você está aqui. 

-Sinceramente, também não acredito. -Abaixei o olhar e suspirei, uma sensação estranha me acometendo aos poucos. Ri anasalado e percebi que ele ainda me fitava, não conseguiria olhá-lo agora, não nestas condições. 

-Eu vou pegar meu casaco, me espera aqui. -Ele tocou em meu ombro rapidamente e começou a se afastar indo em direção à casa. 

Olhei para a janela novamente e percebi Mikey olhando para fora, ele estava diferente, parecia mais maduro, principalmente por segurar a pequena garotinha nos braços, era inacreditável que ele fosse pai, o Mikey que conheci usava a mesma camisa por semanas por preguiça de colocar para lavar. Aquela imagem mais adulta de um adolescente folgado e implicante era chocante demais. Percebi Gerard se aproximando dele já vestido em seu casaco, Mikey parecia reclamar de algo, fazendo seu irmão mais velho bufar e apenas se aproximar da pequena garotinha e beijar a testa, para então dar as costas e surgir na porta da frente outra vez. 

-Se você precisa ficar, não tem problema. -Falei assim que ele voltou para próximo de mim. 

-Mikey só estava sendo implicante, não se preocupe. -Postou-se ao meu lado e fez um gesto com a mão indicando por onde deveríamos seguir. Mordi meu lábio, um pouco inseguro sobre estar estragando a noite da família dele. 

-Hoje é Natal, você precisa estar com sua família. -Falei, mesmo que já andássemos para o lado contrário da casa. 

-Então acho que estou no lugar certo. -Ele sorriu em minha direção e meu coração acelerou com sua frase, um sorriso involuntário se formou em meu rosto e eu tentei disfarçar, mas eu sabia que seus olhos estavam vidrados em mim. 

Eu não fazia ideia para onde estávamos caminhando, eu apenas acompanhava os passos de Gerard em silêncio, tentando me acostumar com a presença dele ao meu lado. Aquele momento parecia ser uma projeção de minha mente, mas os nossos braços se esbarrando vez ou outra fazia-me perceber que a realidade poderia ser tão maravilhosa quanto um sonho. 

Após dois quarteirões caminhando em silêncio, tremendo com o vento congelante e aflito por não saber como agir naquele momento, finalmente chegamos em frente à uma casa térrea, a única que não tinha iluminação natalina e sem árvores cobertas de neve para enfeitar o jardim. 

Segui Gerard até a porta e esperei que ele tirasse a chave do bolso e abrisse. Assim que entramos, um alívio subiu ao meu corpo por finalmente estar em um ambiente aquecido. Gerard trancou a porta e acendeu as luzes, era uma casa pequena, alguns móveis mal posicionados e caixas empilhadas por todos os lados. 

-Me mudei faz menos de uma semana, desculpa pela bagunça. -Disse enquanto tirava o casaco e pegava o meu, colocando-os no gancho atrás da porta. -Quer beber alguma coisa? Acho que tenho cerveja por aqui. -Foi até a cozinha e eu continuei plantado próximo a porta, tentando absorver que eu realmente estava na casa dele. Não demorou para que ele voltasse com duas garrafas em mãos e me entregasse, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse até o sofá. -Isso é… 

-Eu sei… -Ele não precisava completar, era impossível descrever o que sentia naquele momento, era um misto de euforia e alívio. Era difícil olhá-lo, eu me sentia constrangido, meu coração batia forte com a sensação de que eu devia algo a ele, como se uma pedra estivesse pesando dentro de mim e eu precisasse descobrir uma forma de tirá-la de lá. 

-Você realmente pensou que Rowan fosse minha filha? -Gerard riu anasalado e eu dei de ombros, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça negativamente. -Ela é literalmente igual a mãe, não sei como você pensou isso.

-Não sei, você parecia feliz com aquela mulher e eu só… 

-Eu e Kristin? -Dessa vez Gerard gargalhou, percebia seu olhar cravado em mim e eu apenas sorri sem graça e assenti. -Se tem uma coisa que eu não deixei de ser nesses cinco anos, com certeza é gay, Frank. 

-Não sei se isso me deixa aliviado ou com ciúmes. -Encarei-o sorrindo sarcástico e ele revirou os olhos, exatamente como fazia quando eu tinha minhas crises de ciúmes quando ainda éramos um casal. 

-Prefiro que esteja aliviado. -Murmurou, levando a garrafa à boca e dando um gole em sua cerveja. Então respirou fundo e ajeitou sua postura, como se estivesse se preparando pra dizer algo sério. -Desculpa nunca ter ido te visitar, eu não sei se conseguiria aguentar te ver sem poder te tocar. -O olhar triste que ele direcionou à mim, fez uma sensação desagradável percorrer meu corpo. -Não sei como sobrevivi tanto tempo sem você. 

-Agora eu estou aqui. -Minha voz era quase nula, mas o arquear do canto de seus lábios era um aviso de que ele havia escutado. Suas orbes esverdeadas brilhavam ao que encontraram as minhas âmbar. -Quero te recompensar por todos esses cinco anos e por cada merda que fiz durante o tempo que estivemos juntos. -Levei minha mão até a dele e ele as enlaçou imediatamente, fazendo minha pele se aquecer e arrepiar com apenas aquele contato. -Me desculpa por ter te magoado tanto. 

Pedir desculpas era pouco, eu sabia que nenhum perdão seria suficiente para pagar por cada vez que Gerard chorou ao me ver correndo perigo de vida ou por cada crise de raiva que eu acabava descontando nele… Fui um estúpido e nunca saberia porque ele me amou tanto, mesmo com todos meus defeitos. Claro, meu objetivo de vida era fazê-lo feliz, eu fazia o impossível para agradá-lo e ver seus olhos ganharem vida a cada coisa que eu fazia, mas minhas idiotices eram tantas que por todos esses cinco anos, pensei que talvez Gerard nunca mais olharia para mim… Não da forma como fazia no momento. 

-Você não precisa se desculpar. -Ele colocou a garrafa no chão e tirou a minha de mim para colocar ao lado da sua. -Você sempre me dizia que eu deveria parar de viver tanto no passado e se preocupar tanto com o futuro, então vamos fazer isso, viver o agora. Tudo bem? -Gerard sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção, seu rosto rente ao meu, fazendo com que eu prendesse minha respiração por ansiar por mais contato. -Estamos juntos, finalmente. Por favor, não podemos deixar que o tempo acabe com o que sentimos. 

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada, porque eu nunca deixei de amá-lo e agora sabia que era recíproco. Meus lábios tocaram os seus lentamente, acabando com toda a distância que nos restava, senti como se meu corpo fosse entrar em combustão, tamanha a ansiedade que eu tinha de apreciar cada pedaço dele da forma correta. Senti sua mão tocando minha nuca, segurando ali e acariciando meus fios de cabelo, apoiei a minha em sua coxa farta, deslizando lentamente. 

Nossas bocas moviam-se juntas em um encaixe perfeito, nosso beijo lento cheio de saudade, em questões de segundos se tornou intenso, com mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro e tendo finalmente o prazer de poder tocar-nos. Rapidamente nossas blusas de frio estavam fora de nosso corpo, senti o frio do ambiente ser coberto pelo calor de seu corpo, deixei que ele deslizasse os lábios até meu pescoço, seu ar quente batendo contra minha pele e me deixando arrepiado, juntamente dos lábios sugando minha pele, me dando certeza que mais tarde eu poderia me olhar no espelho e ver uma marca no local. 

Era difícil estarmos nos movendo tão agilmente naquele sofá pequeno, vez ou outra precisava colocar minha perna no chão para continuar apoiado e ter acesso ao seu corpo, em alguns momentos precisei segurá-lo pela cintura para que ele não caísse, e por esse motivo Gerard de repente se levantou bufando, por um segundo fiquei confuso com seu ato repentino, mas então ele pegou minha mão e passou a me puxar para o corredor entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, logo estávamos voltando aos beijos e toques ousados em cima de sua cama. 

Assim que abri o botão da calça de Gerard, uma sensação de nostalgia me tomou, lembranças de todas as noites em que eu pulava sua janela do quarto na casa de seus pais, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, nossas madrugadas de prazer e amor... Boas e antigas memórias fez-me sorrir abertamente e observar o rosto bonito que eu tinha bem diante de mim, selei nossos lábios diversas vezes, entregando-me à uma lentidão que só me fazia sentir mais excitado por ansiar rapidamente daquele corpo, mas antes eu necessitava observar como ele estava diferente.

Há cinco anos, eu transava com um garoto que sentia vergonha do próprio corpo por achar que era gordo e feio, hoje eu pude ver um homem confiante, com malícia estampada em seu rosto e o desejo transbordando em atos que nunca o imaginei fazendo. 

Suas pernas rodearam minha cintura, e arqueou seu quadril, movimentando-se circularmente contra mim, e então seus olhos fecharam-se e sua boca abriu em um gemido alto. Parecia que eu estava vendo tudo em câmera lenta, eu definitivamente amava esse novo Gerard e esperava que nunca o tivesse longe de mim. Cada movimento e expressão dele era mágico, e isso tudo me fazia cada vez mais excitado, a forma como meu membro latejava não era algo que eu conseguiria ignorar por mais tempo. 

Gerard percebeu meu desconforto com a forma que se pressionava contra mim, então deu espaço para que eu saísse de cima dele e tirasse a calça, era quase cômico meu desespero, e ficaria envergonhado se ele também não tivesse feito o mesmo com suas calças. 

Vê-lo nu outra vez era uma coisa que eu idealizei por muito tempo, pode parecer bobo da minha parte, mas quando se fica preso em um cubículo cheio de homens perigosos e que insistem em te chamar de apelidos desagradáveis, a imaginação é a única coisa que não te trai. E minha imaginação estava direcionada totalmente a ele… Sempre a Gerard, cada dia e noite durante meia década, era ele que inundava meus pensamentos, seu sorriso, seus olhos bonitos, sua voz, seu corpo, seu jeito…Tudo nele se passava em minha mente como o ponto mais alto de realização de um sonho. 

Fiz questão de beijar todo seu tronco, movendo-me lentamente enquanto estimulava meus lábios em sua pele, Gerard se contorcia e ofegava, completamente agoniado querendo que eu avançasse logo, mas eu precisava senti-lo, necessitava ter certeza que ele ainda era real.

Experimentei cada pedacinho de seu corpo, as laterais de sua cintura ainda protuberantes do jeito que sempre apreciei, apertei-o e o estimulei com minhas mãos ao tocar-lhe o pênis ereto, vi sua boca abrir-se em um grito mudo quando coloquei meus lábios em sua glande e passei a lambê-la lentamente, senti seus dedos apertarem-se em meu cabelo a cada movimento rápido que eu fazia com minha boca, observei a face avermelhada de Gerard em pleno êxtase assim que me afastei e voltei aos seus lábios. 

Eu sorri com o jeito trêmulo que ele abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo e tirou de lá um preservativo e um tubo de lubrificante, seus olhos cheios de luxúria vagando por meu corpo, junto aos seus dedos ainda trêmulos percorrendo minhas tatuagens fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. Deixei que ele próprio colocasse o preservativo em mim, suas mãos trabalharam com maestria em volta de meu membro enquanto espalhava o lubrificante e eu não consegui controlar um gemido, escutando seu riso anasalado próximo de meu rosto. Ele derramou um pouco em minha mão enquanto sentava-se em minhas coxas e encostava a cabeça em meu ombro gemendo baixinho enquanto meus dedos passaram em sua entrada e em seguida o adentraram. Após um tempo Gerard se ergueu em meu colo, olhando em meus olhos enquanto sussurrava que já era o suficiente, então escorregou lentamente para baixo, fechei os olhos sentindo o mundo girar mais rápido com a sensação de finalmente tê-lo completamente para mim, estar conectado à ele era maravilhoso e a felicidade inflou meu peito, finalmente me dando conta que eu estava vivendo aquilo, que Gerard estava em meus braços, que o calor daquela pele contra a minha era da única pessoa que eu amaria em minha vida.

Durante cinco anos me senti perdido e para baixo, e tudo o que desejava era tê-lo em meus braços, dormindo tranquilamente como eu o tinha agora, queria que em minhas manhãs algum raio solar adentrasse minha janela e aquecesse minha alma, o Sol não estava brilhando ainda, mas eu estava satisfeito podendo ver pela janela o começo da manhã fria que ocorria do lado de fora, o céu misturando-se em tons de azul, roxo e laranja, com grandes nuvens brancas movendo-se lentamente, imaginei como se o céu fosse de cristal, prestes a estilhaçar pequenos pedacinhos de amor bem em cima de nós. Finalmente estava me sentindo completo, Gerard sempre seria a salvação de minha vida, ele estava inconscientemente preenchendo minha áurea com cores bonitas e serenas, toda a névoa de minha alma havia se dissipado e tudo o que me restava era a felicidade de poder contemplar meu amado abrindo os olhos lentamente, fazendo-me sorrir ao observar o verde oliva tão de perto e ter a certeza que essa era apenas a primeira manhã entre muitas outras que eu teria essa visão apenas para mim. 


End file.
